


I Wish Things Were Different

by Sebastinoodle



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), bbc - Fandom
Genre: Atlantis, BBC, I rewatched season 2 the other day, M/M, i cried, this is my OTP's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastinoodle/pseuds/Sebastinoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP for me. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish Things Were Different

Love is not perfect.

Our lives not as carefree as we wished they'd been.

How they should have been.

The Gods would surely agree.

 

Betrayal is worse than a lie.

And yet you would follow the former.

If to protect family, but what of us?

Of those we promised our lives to?

 

You chanced for a shot of redemption.

Soaring through the air with borrowed wings.

Scattered flames and bodies dropping.

But the Gods judgement would come to pass.

 

The kiss we shared is one but to behold.

Love and fear of what may come in the hours ahead.

But in that moment of just us two.

I would only wish you remain by my side always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
>  Comments, criticism and kudos appreciated!


End file.
